ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azura
Azura is the Daedric Princess of Dusk and Dawn, the magic between Day and Night. Her sister is Nocturnal. She is known to be one of the more merciful and benevolent Lords, though her wrath is swift and painful when it is brought about. She oversees the Daedric Realm of Moonshadow, a beautiful world of blurred colors, streaming together, cities of silver, and air like perfume. The ones who visit this realm are mostly of either the Dunmer of Morrowind or the Khajiit of Elsweyr, as both revere Azura, though in different respects. Azura can be Summoned on the 21st of First Seed, or during the times of dawn or dusk at her shrine in Cyrodiil. History Azura is known to be one the three Good Daedra in Morrowind, along with Boethiah and Mephala. They were worshiped by the Chimer prior to the apotheosis of the Tribunal and their becoming the Dunmer. The Tribunal recognizes them as the anticipations of themselves, Azura being the Anticipation of Sotha Sil. She taught to the Chimer the ways to be different from the Altmer. Nerevar After Nerevar's defeat of the Dwemer, he summoned Azura to ask what to do with Kagrenac's tools; Sunder, Wraithguard, and Keening. She told him how to separate the power of Lorkhan's Heart from the Dwemer, and, in doing so, Nerevar caused the Dwemer to all simply disappear. However, there are many controversies surrounding this, such as the belief that the Dwemer caused their own disappearance. Azura then instructed Nerevar and the Tribunal to never use the Heart's Power for themselves. However, Dagoth Ur, Sotha Sil, Almalexia, and Vivec did just that and became like gods. It is said that Nerevar fought against them for their betrayal but was killed. As punishment, Azura caused Red Mountain to erupt, causing a unheard amount of ash to cover all of Morrowind. She then prophesied Nerevar's reincarnation who will end the Tribunals' godhood. This prophecy became known as the Nerevarine Prophecy. Relationship with the Dwemer It is hinted in the book "Azura and the Box" that she harbored a hatred for the Dwemer race before they gained access to the Heart. The book tells of a Dwemer asking Azura what was inside a box she was holding. Being a goddess, she knew immediately that there was a flower with red petals inside, but when the Dwemer opened it, there was no flower. This told many that, while the Daedric Lords were omnipotent, they could be tricked, acting as a chink in their armor. Third Era During the third era, Uriel Septim VII released an unknown prisoner, born of uncertain parents, to Vvardenfell, an island in northern Morrowind, believing the prisoner may have had a chance of being the Nerevarine, the reincarnate of Nerevar. Azura somehow blessed the prisoner and guided him along his way of proving his identity. After being named Nerevarine by the four Ashland tribes and Hortator by the three great houses, and with Vivec's help, the prisoner destroyed the resurfacing House Dagoth and Dagoth Ur, who planned to create and animate the great golem, Akulakhan. In the process, the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan, severing the Tribunal from their source of godhood, making them merely very powerful mortals, finally fulfilling Azura's prophecy. Quests Oblivion Azura has a shrine in Tamriel, located in the Jerall Mountains to the north of Cheydinhal. In her quest, she sends you to a nearby mine where some of her worshipers have locked themselves inside. The worshipers had been turned into vampires, and Azura requests that you put them out of their misery. As with most of Azura's quests, you receive Azura's Star as a reward. Skyrim Locating the Shrine of Azura, the Dragonborn speaks with Aranea Ienith, the last priestess of Azura in Skyrim. Before coming to Skyrim, her people were cultists in Morrowind. Azura sent them visions of the eruption of the Red Mountain and they fled to Skyrim to rebuild their shrine. Sometime after Aranea became a priestess, Azura's Star was stolen by Malyn Varen, a necromancer who wanted to exploit the artifact in order to preserve his soul, immortally, within. The Dragonborn may have agreed to seek the star and recovered it at Ilinalta's Deep. They either took it to Nelacar, who turned the star black, or brought the Star back to Azura, who helped them purge it of Varen's spirit. Had the Dragonborn brought the star back to Azura, she dubbed them her Champion. Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Daedric Princes Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Daedras